


The Reveal

by pandapower111706



Series: Sokeefe's story [3]
Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandapower111706/pseuds/pandapower111706
Summary: What happens when Sophie comes face to face with Keefe!
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen
Series: Sokeefe's story [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109795
Kudos: 2





	The Reveal

It had been a few weeks since Sophie had discovered her true feelings and talked with Dex where he had accidentally told her that Keefe felt the same way about her. Since then, she had done everything in her power to avoid him, not knowing what she would blurt out while they were talking and for the fact that he could feel her emotions. Unsurprisingly, he had noticed.

That is what had led Sophie to where she was now. Sophie had ditched her other friends, leaped away with Sandor Flori and Bo after finishing dinner, needing to getaway. 

They arrived at their location, an old property that she and Keefe had discovered, it was the most beautiful place Sophie had ever seen. The property had seemed abandoned and long forgotten.

It had it all, grassy fields, a shining lake, hills of all forms and trees of all sizes. There was a large mansion between it all, that contained all sorts of mysterious rooms they hadn't yet explored. The house had shiny smooth walls, made of something Sophie couldn't recognize. It wasn't made of crystals like other Elvin designs but it still seemed to be elven architecture, yet it had a certain human touch.

There was a long path leading to the garden adorned with pillars. The garden was overgrown with plants of all kinds but still seemed to look mystical, like it was right out of a fairytale. In the center, there was a fountain with a statue similar to the one that had been in Atlantis (without the Neverseen base this time). This statue was much more intricate and showed both the human and elf smiling.

There was a gazebo looking over the dazzling lake that seemed to have a small island in the distance. The hills were both grassy and rocky. Some had little bushes of wild blueberries others had other Elvin and gnomish plants.

She and Keefe had discovered the property when they had had an accident teleporting, even though they had never been there before, something about the place had felt familiar. Sandor and Ro had been with them and Sophie and Keefe had asked them not to show the place to anyone. It had become a sort of safe haven for the two of them and they weren't ready to share it yet. They had told their friends and family about the property when they noticed that the two of them kept disappearing, but had never asked to go or be taken there, knowing they would someday when the two were ready. 

Over the few weeks, before she talked to Dex, the two had sat together by the lake, looking at the sunset and talking about everything. Their hopes, dreams, insecurities and regrets. The place felt peaceful, and in a strange way to the two of them, it felt like home.

That was how Sophie came to be where she was, sitting alone, while her bodyguards patrolled the grounds, overlooking the lake, contemplating everything.

She didn't know what to do with her feelings about Keefe. Should she tell him? What would happen then? What if Dex was wrong and he didn't feel the same way about her? Would the two of them being together even be safe? What would Grady say? What if it ruined everything? What if-

She was pulled from her thoughts by a familiar voice.

“That's a lot of worry Foster!” she turned to find herself face to face with Keefe Sencen. Their eyes met and he realized something was wrong, he could see the tears in her eyes that were threatening to spill. His voice softened and hurt flashed in his eyes as he said “you’ve been avoiding me.”

Before she could come up with an answer he kept talking “I'm sorry about whatever I did, I understand if you hate me, I’ll go-”

“When are you going to understand that I'll never hate you!” she cut him off. “ I was just thinking… I've had a lot on my mind…” she trailed off.

“You can trust me,” he said “you can tell me anything, remember, safe space. Nothing will ever change the way I feel about you”

“Believe me, I want to tell you… That's kind of what it's about” when he looked panicked she replied quickly “It's nothing bad, don't worry! Dex and I were talking a couple of weeks ago and he kind of let it slip how you felt about me when he was trying to help me find out how I felt. Now I'm even more confused because I'm not sure if what he said was right or not and I don't want to ruin what we have..” she ranted. “And I knew if I saw you that I was just going to blurt it out and you were going to hate me forever!”

“I could never hate you Foster,” he said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her hair causing her to blush as he leaned closer.

“I like you!” she blurted out. “I just can't get you out of my head! I’m sorry I've been avoiding you, I knew you’d know something was wrong and I was freaking out because I didn't know how you were going to react and it was really scary and I probably just ruined our friendship because you don't feel the same way but even if you do we couldn't be together because it would be too dangerous, but knowing that doesn't change how I feel. Feelings are weird, when I'm around you it's different, everything just feels right.”

She stopped talking and started going through her bag, looking for her home crystal, not even bothering to look at Keefe’s expression, expecting the worst. “You probably hate me now, I'm sorry, I messed everything up, I knew this was a bad idea! You probably never want to see me again-” she was cut off by him pressing his lips to hers.


End file.
